Christmas Spirit
by Specificitydarling
Summary: The title is weird, and so is writing a xmas fic after xmas. but just go along. Mac stella, written in their POVs. More chapters to come, RR! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Stella's Tradition

AN: there's more to come. I dont own anything, unfornunately.

There's a bet going on for how long it will take me and Mac to get together. There's one for Danny and Lindsay too. Both, of course, were initiated by Flack. There was one on how quickly Mac and Peyton will break up. Danny won that one. They all think I don't know this. Mac doesn't. The most popular date is the Christmas Party. I don't know why they've got their hearts set on that evening. Maybe it's something about the spirit of Christmas.

He's my date for that night. Has been since 2001. Since Claire. Even when Frankie was in my life, Mac went with me. There's just something so uncomplicated about it. We dress up and have a good time. Afterwards we go to someone's apartment (usually mine), open a bottle of wine and order Chinese. We usually talk. For a long long time, and when there's nothing more to say, we watch a movie. But we fall asleep before the opening credits finish.

In the morning, we wake up stiff from the couch and Mac makes breakfast. By mid-day, if we don't get called to a scene by then, he's on his way home.

We never mention that that night's sleep on the couch is the best we've gotten all year, or that, somehow, my head always slips onto his chest and his arm wraps tightly around my waist. Maybe it's the Christmas spirit, but on Christmas, Mac and I always find each other.


	2. Mac's history

On those mornings I always wake up before her. And she never knows but I kiss her. Usually on the forehead, sometimes on the cheek. She always stirs but never wakes up. At least, not until I get up.

I met Stella before I met Claire. But only once. I had just landed my job at the Chicago PD. A week before I was due to start, I was visiting a friend from the marines. She rushed past me in the hallway and made me spill my coffee. She apologized, introduced herself and left quickly afterwards. She offered to pay for the dry-cleaning, but I said she could pay me back some other time. I didn't mention that I was heading to Chicago that evening.

I met and married Claire in Chicago, and 6 years later we moved to New York. The first thing she said when we met again: "Mac Taylor, I owe you some dry-cleaning."

3 years later The World Trade Center came down. I was at a crime scene near Harlem, with Stella. I got a text message from Claire saying that she loved me and to go on with my life. The next minute we were on our way downtown. We watched the towers fall and Stella held my hand.

Every September 11th after that, she wakes up before work, picks me up and takes me to Ground Zero. The first couple of years I cried and she held my hand. After that we just stood in silence.

I know about the bet, although she thinks I don't. True, I give a lot of time to my work. But I'm not blind.


	3. Stella's wardrobe

I smiled at my partner, "Murder's aren't what they used to be." He chuckled and we proceeded to examine the scene. A man was murdered in his apartment by having his toes and fingers cut off. He bled to death, slowly.

Other than that, it was a pretty open and shut case. Murder weapon left behind, fingerprints everywhere, and eventually, a confession. The killer was in lock up by dinner time.

Mac walked me to the elevator, "Stella, I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow." The NYPD Christmas Party was the following night.

"Sure thing Mac."

When I got home I pulled my hair out over what to wear. Luckily I had the day off tomorrow. I decided to use my Christmas bonus to do some shopping.


	4. Mac's Intuition

I knocked on her door at &: 30 and she let me in looking flustered.

"What seems to be the problem?" I seated myself on her sofa

"Some one stole my mascara", she said matter-of-factly.

"Do you need it?" I questioned and realized, after receiving her glare, that it was like asking whether I needed pants.

I got up and went into her bathroom where her mascara and lipstick were lying next to the sink. She thanked me and, in passing, stepped on my foot.

"I haven't seen those before." I pointed to her black high heels.

"What? Can't a girl buy herself a new pair of shoes?"

"They're new? You're going to get blisters."

"Party pooper."

In the car, we argued over the radio station and when we finally agreed on one, we drove in silence for a while.

"So why do you think everyone put their money on tonight?" I broke it.

Stella gaped at me for a second. "You know?"

I laughed, "Is that so hard to believe? Danny put his money on the slow dance, Flack on the drive there and Lindsay on after the party. I spend a lot of time in the lab. I hear things."

"You always surprise me," Stella shakes her head and suggests, "Maybe it's the Christmas spirit."

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Mac. So do you."


	5. Stella's Dance

The team expected us to come together. Well, apart from Lindsay. She and Danny came alone, but most of us were sure they'd leave together.

It's funny how all these Christmas Parties are exactly the same. You arrive, you drink, you dance, you leave.

"Well, well. Miss Bonasera don't we look stunning tonight," Flack grinned. I pirouetted for him to show off my new dress: a floor length black satin halter neck.

I saw Hawkes at the bar chatting up some girl from missing persons and Lindsay and Danny dancing a foot apart to some old disco track. Mac handed me a glass of red wine.

"My drink of choice." I smiled and raised my glass.

"I know." Our glasses clink.

Surprisingly, the music this year was commendable, although the DJ should've been warned that playing the theme song from Titanic more than 6 times in one night could be a safety hazard.

"Do you want to dance?" Mac asked.

"Again?" We had just stopped for a drink 10 minutes ago.

"We've got to give them some hope," he said, nodding towards Flack, Danny and Lindsay laughing over something but obviously watching us from the corners of their eyes.

I laughed and followed my partner onto the dance floor. It was a real Hollywood moment: the second we stepped onto the dance floor, the song changed to a slow love song. Mac shrugged and put his hands on my waist. I placed my arms around his neck. Our bodies were as close as physically possible.

"Detective, I hope I don't have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself," I whisper into his ear.

"Not at all, ma'am," he replied. I smiled and realize my head fits perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"Mac?"

"Yes, Stella."

"My shoes are killing me."


	6. Mac's Hands

Stella's arms are around my neck, holding on tightly as I carry her down the hallway of her building, towards her apartment.

"Mac! You didn't have to do this," she resisted a bit, but she knows I'm stronger. And she's not really giving her best.

"Stella, you whined about your feet for an hour. You have to let me help you."

She whacks me playfully on the arm, "Doesn't mean I can't walk to my door."

I don't say anything but struggled to unlock her door with no free hands. Still I don't put her down.


	7. Stella's Wine

I stayed on my sofa as Mac made his way around my kitchen. It was surprises me how comfortable he is around my apartment. Finally he sits down beside me with a bottle and 2 glasses. I pour some us both some drink.

"To us," he raised his glass.

"To us," I agree, bit can't help wondering what exactly us is.

"You know, Mac, I heard a rumor that red wine is good for the heart," I say taking a sip.

Mac laughs, "So is love."

I didn't say anything.

We put a movie on and got ready to fall asleep. I guess, tradition just get the better of you sometimes. His hand slid around my waist and my head rests on his chest.

"Stella?" His grip on me tightens and I raise my head. There's not much space between us, and I'm not sure who closed the gap.

In the end, we didn't watch the movie. We didn't sleep either.


	8. Mac's Date

Stella stirred and woke up on top of me. I'd woken up a couple of minutes earlier and was enjoying the feeling.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Looks like Lindsay won," Stella said.

I chuckled. "Stella…"

"Don't ask me what this means, Mac," she cut me off.

I squeezed her shoulder. "I wasn't. I was going to ask you to have dinner with me tonight."

She grinned, "I'd love to."

She sat up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I'll make breakfast," I said and started to get up. Stella pulls me back and proudly kisses me on the lips.

"This sofa is killing me. Maybe next time we should move to the bed."

I raise an eyebrow and go into the kitchen.


	9. Stella's Rose

We were in the middle of eating French toast when Mac got the call: a double homicide in Central Park.

"Crime never stops."

We took turns in my shower and stopped by Mac's so he could change. Some might find it suspicious if he came to a crime scene in a tux.

"Do you think they'll suspect anything?" I asked him in the car, driving to the scene.

He kept his eyes on the road, "This isn't the first time I've brought you to a crime scene, Stella."

"True. But it's the first time for everything else," I say and he chuckles.

I fee his hand on mine, "Stella, you are, before everything, my best friend and this is something we need to do together. If you want to tell them, that's ok. But you know my conditions."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, repeating, "Maintain discreet and professional conduct at the workplace."

We drive in silence for a while.

"Mac," I asked, "Why did you and Peyton break up?"

He doesn't ask how I know, and I could see he was thinking about lying. But he didn't.

"She couldn't handle being second." He glanced at me.

"To work, or to Claire?" I ask. This job and a perfect wife are hard to live up to.

He shakes his head, "Neither. To you."

I guess I was blushing because he leant over and kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful when you do that."

I laughed, "Flattery will get you everywhere." And kissed him on the lips.

We parked the car as close as we could get to the crime scene and had to walk from there. We passed a flower stall.

"Wait right there," he said and came back a minute later with a single red rose.

I could feel myself blushing. Mac put his arm around my waist until we got closer to our colleagues.

"Stella, Mac, male and female DB, found on the bench over there," Flack pointed. "Female IDs as an Alexandra Thompson, can't ID the male. COD is a single gunshot to the back of the head." He took a breather when he was finished.

"Well. Good morning to you Flack," I smile.


	10. Mac's Innocence

I stayed back with Flack to discuss suspects and witnesses.

"Was that a rose she was holding?" he asked, confused.

I smile to myself but act innocent, "I think they were handing them out on the street."

"Oh." He said and I wondered if he's suspicious about us. I smile as I see her examining the body with Lindsay. Maybe I knew this was going to happen when I first met her.

I love Claire. I always will. But even though she will always be part of me, she's not part of my life anymore. She told me to do the right thing. Stella is it.

Claire once asked if I was in love with her. I told her I cared about Stella and she was my best friend. But no, I wasn't in love. I guess it took a few years.

"Mac. Mac! Boss!" Danny suddenly stood next to Flack, both of them looking at me curiously.

"Don't you have a job to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know what case to work on."

"How do you mean?"

Danny shrugged, "Hawkes just got a probable suicide on Madison."

"Oh, no. Stay here until he gets more information."

"Sure thing. Boss, you look a little distracted this morning," he said

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I smiled and make my way towards the bodies. I can see them look at each other, surprised.


	11. Stella's secret

Lindsay looks very cheerful this morning and keeps glancing in the direction behind me where I notice Danny has appeared.

I raised an eyebrow, "Anything happen last night?"

"Why?" she retorted.

"You're blushing," I said and she turned even redder.

"It was nothing major but…," she began.

"It meant something huge," I finished for her and she nodded.

"I know how it feels." Her eyes widen and I assure her we'd talk in the lab. We focus on the scene for a while but can't help but grin if we catch each others eye.

We step away to let the ME collect the body and I find Mac standing next to me. He puts and arm around my waist. I look around, worried, at first but then smile.

"This is good."

He smiles. "You know what I just realized?" he asked

"What?"

"You still owe me some dry-cleaning."


End file.
